The Stay
by IamNumberOne
Summary: What happens if Sakura has a crush on Naruto instead Sasuke. and invites Naruto to a 3-day stay at her house.


It's a Nice Day on konoha. Naruto was walking on the busy streets. Vendors Selling shops opening and many more. After walking for some time he found a figure that is running to him.

"Sakura-chan!" Said Naruto

"Naruto!" Said Sakura With a Smile "Would you join our 3-day stay at my house tonight?"

"Sure!"said Naruto with his megawatt grin.

"when is it?"

"Later at 6:00pm"

"Don't be late Naruto or ill kick your face"

"Hai! Sakura-chan anything for you"

She Blushed at Naruto's Reaction

"Ok im gonna go now. See ya later at my house!" said sakura with a smile on her face

"Bye Sakura-chan!"

Naruto looked at the direction of his house and started to go home. He finally arrive at his apartment.

"Yes! I finally get to spend time with Sakura-chan! He said before he suddenly frown. "Sasuke will be on the 3-day Stay at sakura's house. He said. "Well. Who cares? He laughed.

6 Hour Timeskip. Oh Before I forgot. It is 12:00nn when sakura invited naruto. And Sakura has a secret crush on Naruto.

Sakura was reading a book when she heard a knock on the door.

"Coming!" said sakura putting her book down.

As she opened the door she saw Naruto.

"Hi Sakura!" Said Naruto with a Big Grin at his face"

"Oh Naruto! Place your things over there." She Said poiting to the corner.

"Wow Sakura you're place is big."

"Yup it has 3 Rooms and each room has a bed for two. And by the way I never told you how many we are. You,Sasuke,Kiba,Lee,tenten,Ino,Hinata.

"Ok" Said Naruto

Then a knock on the door was heard.

"ill open it." Sakura Said

After Sakura opened the door everybody was there

"Hi sakura!" they all said.

"Put your things there" Said pointing in the corner where Naruto's Bag is.

"So Naruto is here?" Sasuke said.

*NOTE: SASUKE IS NOT COLD AS HE SUPPOSED TO BE.

"Yup, Naruto is here. He came first" Sakura said

"Ok so where is he?" Ino asked.

"at the couch" sakura said while pointing to the couch.

"Ok" Everyone said.

"Naruto! Come here!" sakura said.

Naruto rises up from the couch and walked over to them.

"So whats up?"

"Now everyone is here we need to designate where you guys will sleep."Sakura said

Everyone Nodded.

"Naruto and I will be on the first room, Ino and Sasuke on the second, Lee,tenten,kiba,hinata on the third because the third room is big and has 2 beds while the two other rooms has one bed and can fit 2 people. Sakura said

"Ok" They all said.

"So lets eat dinner now, Naruto and I prepared the food when you guys are still haven't arrived." Sakura said while pointing to the 8-Seated table.

"Oh and I forgot each room has 1 bathroom except the third room that has 2 bathrooms." Sakura Said

"Cool!" They all said.

"Now lets eat" Sakura Said.

After they ate they all walked to their specific rooms. Naruto and Sakura arrived on their room.

"So Sakura" he said

"What is it Naruto?" She said

"Why did you choose me besides Sasuke?"

"You are the only one I trust."

Naruto blushes

"Ok im gonna take a shower now" he said

"Sure" sakura said with a smile.

After 10 Minutes Naruto came out with his towel only covering his lower region. And Sakura saw all Naruto's Abs. "Wow. Sakura thought.

"Oi sakura, its your turn now" He said.

Sakura Stopped her gaze at Naruto's Muscles. And said "Ok

Sakura finished quickly and returned with a bathrobe covering her.

She saw Naruto on a tank top and Shorts. Sakura inwardly swooned at Naruto saying "Hot".

And Sakura came to the Dressing room to change. After a while she came back with a t-shirt and Mini Skirt.

"She is so beautiful" Naruto thought

"Lets sleep now sakura-chan" he said before yawning.

"ok"

"Good night Sakura-chan"

"Good night Naruto"

Naruto laid on the Right side of the bed while sakura on the left. For a while Sakura waited for Naruto to sleep before she sleeps. And after one minute Naruto already sleeping. And he turned to sakura while sleeping. They are looking at each other.

"He is so cute in that whiskers" Said Sakura giggling.

"ill better go to sleep now its already 9 in the evening." sakura said

11 Hour TimeSkip

Naruto woke up only to find Sakura not beside him.

"hmmmm maybe she is in the living room." He said walking up to the door.

"Good morning naruto!" sakura said

"How about we play a little game here?" Ino suggested.

"What is the game?" naruto asked

"Im suggesting Chess." Hinata shyly suggested

"Too Boring" Naruto said

"You're right Naruto" Sakura said

"Oh Naruto,Sakura what did you do last night? Everyone asked.

"Ehhhh?!" Naruto and Sakura said with a confused reaction.

"Don't get any ideas!" sakura yelled

"ok ok" everyone said

"How about truth or dare!" Sakura Suggested happily

"Sure!" Everyone said

"wait ill get a bottle said Naruto

He came back with a bottle in his hand

"Now lets play!"

Naruto spinned the bottle and pointed towards Sakura.

Ino had an evilish smirk.

"Sakura! Truth or Dare? Ino asked

"Dare" Sakura said

"Ok! Hug Naruto!"

"ehhh!" Sakura said

" Hug Hug Hug" everyone repeatedly said except for Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura blushed so hard that her face became as Red as a Tomato

"Fine"

She came towards Naruto and gave him a hug.

"kawaii. (Means Cute)" Everyone said.

"Shut up!" Sakura said while her face was still red as tomato.

And they played the game until Nighttime. (Of Course taking breaks to eat)

Time 8:00pm

"Sakura, can I ask you a question?" Naruto said

"Sure"

"Who do you like?"

"ehhhh?" She said while blushing so hard

"come on tell me"

She ignores

"Please?"

"Ok fine!"

"Yes!"

"I…..it…..its…you."Sakura said before turning back.

"Sa…kura…chan"

"I said its you" she said quickly as she turned back to Naruto and kissed him passionately

"Sakura-chan" he said broking the kiss.

"hmm?"

"I thought you like sasuke."

"Never I would like that guy!" Sakura yelled so hard that everyone in the house heard.

"What are Sakura and Naruto Doing?" they all asked

"Hinata use byakugan to see what Naruto and sakura are doing." Tenten asked.

"Sure" Hinata said before using byakugan

"Byakugan!" hinata said

"hmmm They seem not doing anything. Its just Naruto in his Tank top and boxers and Sakura on her T-shirt and mini skirt. Hinata said

BACK ON NARUTO AND SAKURA

"Ok ok" said naruto

"So Naruto are we a couple now?" sakura said shyly while rubbing her two legs together.

"Yah I guess"

Sakura kissed Naruto on the cheek.

"Good Night Naruto-Kun" sakura said smiling

"Good night sakura-chan" Naruto said

BACK TO TENTEN AND HINATA

"I cant believe it! Naruto and Sakura kissed!" Hinata said grinning.

Note: Hinata doesn't like Naruto.

Tenten,Lee,Hinata and kiba's Mouth dropped.

The next morning…..

"wake up naruto-kun" said sakura while shaking Naruto

"Good Moring Sakura-chan!" Naruto said while rubbing his eyes

"Lets go now Naruto-kun. And btw I cant call you by Naruto-kun it will reveal our relationship that we are a couple because everyone knows that when I say –kun to someone's name I like that guy, okay?" Sakura explained

"Sure"

"Now lets go." Sakura said while picking Naruto's hand. They walked to the door holding hands and broke it up when they got in the living room.

"Good morning everyone!" Sakura said

"Good Morning Sakura and naruto" everyone said with a grin.

"Lets play something involving first times. Ino Said

"S..Sure" Everyone said

"I will start from Naruto" Ino Said with an evilish smirk

" Ok naruto

"what is it?"

"Who is you're first kiss? Girl."

"uhhhhhh….."

"Hurry up!"

"S..Sakura"

"Accident or Real?"

"Real"

"When did it happen?"

"Last Night."

Everyone's Jaws dropped and looked to Sakura and Sakura had a Grin.

'Okay next question!"

"Who did you hug first?"

"With love or else?"

"With love" Ino said

"Sakura"

"When?"

"Last Night"

"ok next question"

"Who do you like?"

"Sakura"

"when did you confess?"

"Last Night"

"Holy fuck, what happened last night?"

"Just Confession"

"ok ok"

Thanks for reading! Review on what do you think ill make next!


End file.
